


sexe snek

by sinteresting_facts



Category: Undertale (Video Game), day140red
Genre: Canon, Other, dont like dont read, sans is briefly present, thtas not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how evil</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notfye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfye/gifts).



snek decided that one day, he was going to do something about his silly crush on a certain violet lizard demon.  
later that day, he slithered sexily to jay's house. the lizard opened the door bc they had been waiting for snek. snek blushed, his scales alight witha fiery red.  
"j-jay, i-- " snek started, flushing harder, his tail curling with anticipation.  
"I love you!" he gaspde, jay widened their eyes  
Suddenely, before the tall lizard could respond, a force grabbed snek and threw him into the air.  
jay watched, eyes open wide, tears down their cheeks. they knew that they loved snek, but he was gone forevr now. gone to the void.  
jay watched as he flew threw the air, getting smaller and smaller.  
"there," jay's next words are caught in their throat.  
"there he goes"


	2. a villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how evil

in the distnace... a low chuckle could be herd.  
'heh" snas laughed, his eye glowing bright blue with gravity magic  
the tru evil was reveald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls like if you like.  
> (This is a shitpost, I am not *quite* this stupid, don't worry)


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one day... 30 eyars later... jay's love returns

it had been har d  
there had been suffering  
but finally, snek slitherred back. snek had traveled far and wide, but h has returned. he slithered up to jays door  
he knocked!!  
jay did not answer, for jay wasDEAD.  
~~~~~liek if cry evretiem~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> 100% true and canon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsV0NNgd9Mk


End file.
